Las Segundas Oportunidades
by bishoujo-moh
Summary: Después de dos años pudo recuperar la ilusión de jugar a basquet y competir en el campeonato nacional. Pero, ¿y si no fuese la única segunda oportunidad que se le ofreciera? No Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! Como soy un desatre absoluto con las tecnologias no sé si esto lo he hecho bien... ¬¬U **

**Nota: **Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos, sino del gran Takehiko Inoe, y yo sólo los utilizo para mis derias creativas jejeje

**Las Segundas Oportunidades**

Mitsui estaba sentado en uno de los peldaños de leas escaleras colindantes a los vestuarios. Se sentía algo cansado, quizás más de lo que debería estar. Sólo faltaba un cuarto para disputar y el Shohoku tenía una ventaja de más de noventa puntos del Sumino que parecía que pedía la hora. El joven escolta tenía una bebida isotónica entre las manos, mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo que había perdido durante esos dos años y parte de ese tiempo perdido lo acusaba ahora su estado físico. Aunque su técnica no había perdido fuelle, su resistencia física no era la misma y debía combatir esa debilidad. No permitiría un escollo más en su recuperación. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no pudo advertir la presencia de alguien a su lado hasta que ésta habló y lo dejó parado.

No sabía que habías vuelto al equipo del Shohoku, Hisashi- dijo una voz femenina. El chico subió la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro que hacía años casi había olvidado.

Maho- dijo en un suspiro. La chica sonrió con afabilidad, al menos la recordaba. La observó y vio que su uniforme no le sonaba.

He venido a ver el partido del Sumino. Tenía alguna esperanza, pero parece que los rumores son ciertos. Me alegro por ti.

Mitsui estaba tan sorprendido que no fue capaz de decir dos palabras juntas. El hecho de que ella hubiese aparecido lo trastornaba. Era una deliciosa casualidad que siempre había imaginado, pero sin tener esperanza alguna. Cuando bajó de las nubes y se dio cuenta de su situación quiso decirle algo, lo que fuese, para compensar aquellos dos años, pero no se le ocurría nada mínimamente coherente. Entonces unos pasos acelerados y una mano masculina se la llevó al grito de "Que empieza, que empieza" que vino seguido de un "me alegro de verte, Hisashi" perdido en el silencio del pasillo colindante a las gradas.

Empezaba el último cuarto del partido; el partido estaba casi hecho, pero Akagi no quería desconcentración. Debían seguir jugando como hasta ese momento sin tener en cuenta el resultado. Mitsui oía al capitán, pero no lo escuchaba, ya porque sabía perfectamente que hacer, ya porque su mente y, sobretodo, su atención estaban centradas en las gradas. Intentaba localizar sin resultado a Maho. Su mirada inspeccionaba fila por fila, asiento por asiento, pero desde su perspectiva las caras eran iguales y no le ayudaba mucho que la mitad del público llevara el mismo uniforme. El árbitro dio la señal de la reanudación y llegó el tiempo de centrarse, pero algo en él había cambiado. Una emoción extra había renacido en él y se sentía con más ganas por luchar cada balón y encentar más triples. Cuando el partido finalizó, con una diferencia de puntos considerable (más de cien) fue directamente al banquillo. El señor Anzai los esperaba para felicitarles por su actuación y por haber pasado de ronda. El próximo partido sería contra el Takahata y debían estar preparados. Una vez más, Mitsui asentía casi mecánicamente, mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban de nuevo la grada, pero, como antes, no encontró a nadie.

Durante el camino de vuelta al instituto Shohoku, Hisashi se mantuvo algo distante, quizás más de lo habitual, y no entabló conversación con nadie. Ni siquiera había comentado la expulsión del siempre enérgico Hanamichi que intentaba culpar a cualquiera menos a sus pocas habilidades para evitar cometer faltas. Estaba claro, él era un genio. Pero él tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. La reaparición de Maho en su vida le había remontado tres años antes. Se le hacía extraño que todo aquello le estuviera pasando en un periodo tan corto de tiempo. En pocas semanas había pasado de pandillero que quería destrozar el gimnasio y perjudicar al equipo de basket a ser una pieza muy importante en el engranaje del equipo. Quizás los acontecimientos se habían desarrollado algo precipitadamente, pero los había ido digiriendo paulatinamente. Pero lo que nunca se había imaginado es que eso sucediera. Sentía que estaba pasando una etapa en la que debía dar explicaciones por su conducta anterior y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello.

Kogure y Akagi fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta del decaimiento del joven. Estaba demasiado callado y con la cabeza en otra parte. El capitán le hizo un gesto a Kogure para que lo acompañase hasta cas y, así, pudiese enterarse de lo que le sucedía. No era seguro, pero al menos debían intentarlo. Por nada del mundo querían que algo semejante a la pelea del gimnasio volviese a ocurrir. Tal y como habían acordado el joven de gafas acompañó a Mitsui con la excusa de que quería ir a comprar una revista. Las palabras entre ellos brillaban por su ausencia, así que Kogure, con algo de temor, inició lo que debía ser una conversación.

Ha sido un buen partido- dijo, pero Hisashi ni lo miró- El resultado ha sido algo abultado… no creo que eso se repita mucho, ¿no crees?- pero seguía sin decirle nada y menos mirarle. Era casi como intentar hablar con Rukawa. Entonces le puso una mano en el hombro y le preguntó si estaba bien. Mitsui lo miró con ojos tristes. Kogure insistió en saber, pero Mitsui sólo le dijo…

Es Maho. Hoy he vuelto a ver a Maho.

**Continuará...**


	2. Nuestro fin

Mientras abría los ojos, el momentáneo letargo al que estaba sometido le hizo olvidar, aunque fuera por un momento, los acontecimientos del día anterior y que habían provocado que le costara tanto conciliar el sueño. Se reincorporó en la cama, se acomodó y se acarició la cara intentando volver a la realidad. Miró hacia su ventana con los ojos medio abiertos, cerciorándose de que aún estaba demasiado dormido como para aguantar la intensidad de el sol a esas horas.

El día prometía ser una repetición del anterior. Levantarse, ducharse, prepararse la mochila e ir hasta el instituto para reencontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo, antes de ir a jugar el partido del día. Pero no todo sería igual. Las percepciones del día anterior nada tenían que ver con las que experimentaba ahora. Sabía que su concentración de cara al partido contra el Takahata era importante, pero las ansias de volver a encontrarse con Maho superan con creces las expectativas de victoria. Salió de su cama con un salto y se dirigió a la cocina. Por ninguna razón permitiría que el cansancio experimentado el día anterior se repitiese, así que había pensado en tomar medidas. Cuando estaba en el instituto Takehishi, su entrenador les había motivado, en más de una ocasión, con un preparado a base de diferentes vitaminas que les atorgaba fuerza y, sobretodo, resistencia de cara a los partidos complicados, como era el caso. Se dirigió directamente a la nevera e inspeccionó con desgana que muchos de los ingredientes que necesitaba no estaban, pero se las ingenió de tal manera para substituirlos y que su beneficio fuese parecido.

Al pasar por el pasillo, vaso en mano, se paró para mirarse al espejo. Aunque su aspecto actual no fuese el mejor al acabarse de levantar, no supo ver a la persona que en su día veía todos los días reflejada. Aún mirándose, recordó cómo era él al entrar en el Shohoku y cómo, por el decurso de los acontecimientos, había ido cayendo a un pozo sin fondo del que, milagrosamente, había podido huir. Entonces de fijó en la cicatriz que adornaba cerca de su mentón y se la acarició. Ésa era la muestra permanente de lo que aún quedaba de aquél pasado tan reciente.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del instituto, Hanamicho y Ryota estaban apoyados en el muro externo hablando animadamente y gesticulando en exceso. Una tímida sonrisa se le apareció en el rostro tan rápidamente como desapareció en el momento en que supo que el motivo de su actitud risueña era él.

No sabía que Michi se preocupara por estos temas… - decía Ryota entre risas.

Lo más cómico del asunto es saber que pertenece a nuestro club de rechazados- reía descaradamente el pelirrojo.

La verdad es que, a diferencia de vosotros dos, yo nunca fui rechazado- sentenció Mitsui justo en el momento en que estuvo a su lado, provocando un cambio radical en la pareja que pareció encojerse y ennegrecerse ante tal realidad. Los masivos rechazos de los que habían sido objeto aún estaban candentes y eran muy dolorosos para la pareja.

Mitsui los miró con triunfo, pero en seguida le vino la duda de quién había sido el que se había ido de la lengua. Sólo una persona sabía de Maho y ese era Kogure. Pero cómo había podido hablar del tema con esos dos cotillas y por qué lo había hecho. La aparición de Akagi junto a Kogure fue providencial para saber el motivo, pero aún no era el momento del interrogatorio. Cuando todo el equipo estuvo junto, se encaminaron hacia la estación de tren más próxima para ir hasta el estadio. Al ver que Kogure y Akagi se separaban sensiblemente del resto del grupo, se acercó a ellos, aunque sin darse cuenta que una pareja de cotillas se colocaba estratégicamente detrás de ellos para escucharlo todo d eprimera mano.

¿Por qué les has contado nada?- inquirió Mitsui.

Yo no he dicho nada, te lo juro- tartamudeaba Kogure, mientras miraba a Akagi pidiéndole ayuda- Bueno, sólo a Akagi- la presencia imponente del capitán, con una expresión seria en su rostro, hizo desestimar a Mitsui la idea de pedirle a él explicaciones.

Entonces, ¿Por qué…?- pero antes de acabar la frase, dos cabezas muy familiares estaban demasiado cerca como para disimular su presencia. Mitsui le echó una mirada criminal en señal de indignación, mientras la pareja se ocultaba detrás de Akagi que, según ellos, los protegería de cara al importnate partido que estaban a punto de disputar. Pero a diferencia de lo que ellos pudiesen preveer fue el mismo capitán quién les propinó sendos golpes en la cabeza como castigo.

Mitsui se alejó de la escena y se abstrajo de todos hasta que llegaron al estadio. Ahora su mente debía estar completamente centrada en el partido y dejar a Maho en el vestuario.

En esos momentos, Maho estaba con los brazos cruzados en su pupitre con un lapiz entre los labios. Aprovechaba esas horas de descanso para repasar alguna que otra asignatura que tení atravesada, aunque la presencia de su mejor amigo, Tetsuya, siempre la distraía. Eran casi las once de la mañana y su querido amigo aún no había dado señales de vida, cosa que le extrañaba, pero que le daba cierta tranquildad a la que no estaba acostumbrada últimamente. Abrió el cuaderno, miró el índice y fue directamente al tema. Sacó su calculadora y empezó a teclear un sinfín de números que le ayudaron a resolver el primer problema, el segundo y el tercero, pero a la primera duda que tuvo, su mente pareció echar a volar y hacer desaparecer esa concentración que le había durado media hora. Un aire cálido entró por la ventana que estaba a su lado. Estaban a finales de mayo y los primeros atisbos de verano empezaban a aparecer tímidamente. Se estaba tan bien ahí… Miró al cielo. Estaba azul con unas nubes esponjosas que daban ganas de probar para saber a qué sabían. Entonces cerró los ojos y la imagende Mitsui se le apareció en la mente provocando que abriese instintivamente los ojos, como si despertase de un sueño extraño.

Pensar en él no le traía la felicidad que antaño experimentaba. En su día, él era fuente de dicha, de felicidad y, sobretodo, de amor. Un amor inocente, joven, casi experimental que le había traído sonrisas y muchas lágrimas. Ahora, el hecho de haberle vuelto a ver, el haber vuelto a saber de él la inquietaba. ¿Qué podría significar él de nuevo en su vida? ¿Ese reencuentro era sólo una coincidencia o era el principio de una nueva sucesión de acontecimientos que la harían pasar, de nuevo, por todo aquél horror? Ahora se preguntaba por qué, al verle, había decidido bajar a saludarle. ¿No habría sido más fácil permanecer en el anonimato? Quizás sí, pero sabía que durante mucho tiempo se habría interrogado sobre qué habría pasado si lo hubiese tenido otra vez delante. Seguramente había sido mejor arrepentirse ahora que no hacer nada y arrepentirse igualmente.

Concluido el partido contra el Takahata, Mitsui no pudo evitar echar un nuevo vistazo a la grada en busca de alguien que no estaba. Empezaba a pensar que lo sucedido el día anterior había sido imaginación suya, pero no creía estar tan loco como para ver a Maho tan de repente tres años después. A sabiendas de la estrategia pensada por la pareja Hanamichi- Ryota durante el viaje de vuelta que consistiría en insistir hasta la extenuación sobre un tema del que no quería hablar, y menos con ellos, pidió permiso al capitán para desviar su ruta de vuelta, algo que no sentó muy bien a la pareja interesada.

El joven alero se dirigió en dirección contraria sus compañeros. Le apetecía caminar. Hacía un buen día, el aire era agradable y quería respirar tranquilidad aunque fuese por unos instantes. Quería poner en orden sus pensamientos e intentar volver al equilibrio conseguido durante esas semanas al volver a jugar al básquet. Caminaba cabizbajo, mirando sus propios pasos y con las manos en los bolsillos. Al alzar la cabeza para pasar un paso de cebra un recuerdo atravesó su mente. Aquellas calles… aquella tienda de golosinas y helados… entonces, aquél parque estaba… aligeró el paso sin ser muy consciente de lo que haría en el momento en que tuviera delante aquellas puertas metálicas delante, pero una necesidad imperiosa le obligaba a verlas… y allí estaban.

Sin pensárselo dos veces entró en el parque. Estaba igual que tres años atrás, aunque un poco más pobre de césped. Los niños se columpiaban y corrían de un lado a otro jugando a atraparse. Era tal cual lo recordaba. Dio un vistazo general al paisaje que se le presentaba, dibujándosele una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, una sonrisa que pareció desaparecer en el momento en que vio a Maho sentada en uno de los bancos próximos a él. En ella también se dibujaba ese tipo de sonrisa y, al igual que a él, la expresión el cambió al verle.

¿Tú también has venido?- preguntó ella.

Ha sido casualidad- dijo él escuetamente al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado. Mitsui se sorprendió de que ella no hiciese ningún amago de irse al tenerle tan cerca.

¿Habías venido desde entonces?

No, nunca más he vuelto a la zona. Si he de serte sincero, lo había enterrado en mi memoria.

Lo entiendo- dijo ella, mientras agachaba la cabeza- Aquí fue nuestro fin.


End file.
